Circle The Drain
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: This is a Niley One-Shot about Nick making bad choices and Miley trying to find "her Nick", but in the end, they realize that their love will never end. Jemi wedding scenes too! Niley/Jemi One Shot.


MILEY'S P.O.V

Looking down at my glittery dark-blue mid-thigh cut dress, I clicked my black stilettos on the warble floor of my living room and sighed looking at my side kick for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He was late. Actually, no. That's an understatement. He was more than late. It's June 11th and it's our fifth year anniversary. Technically, we've been together for a total of around seven years, but that's on and off. Our third time around, five years straight. No break up, but I think that's going to change. He's been absent for the past three months, putting of dates, or if we were on one, he'd be distant. I get it, he's _Nick Grey_, **the** _**Nick Grey**__, _but I'm _Miley Stewart, _**the **_**Miley Stewart**_. We're famous, we have busy schedules, but it's not that. The Nick I fell in love with…he's gone and I don't know if or when he's coming back.

I yawned sleepily, it was midnight, he was supposed to pick me up at eight, four hours ago. Shaking my head, I scoffed letting the tears slide down my sun tanned face. Walking up to my room, I groaned looking at the sexy lingerie that I had bought for tonight. It was supposed to be our first time. We were supposed to give up our virginities to each other tonight. I looked at the unlit white candles and scattered rose petals around the room and sighed before hanging the black lace short attire up in my large white walk in closet. After getting ready for bed, I laid down and turned the light off and held my phone next to me like I did the first night after I met the fourteen year old boy I fell in love with praying, hoping, that when the sun shined in the morning, the Nick I fell in love with would be there. I fell asleep, alone, he wasn't by my side, he wasn't lying in our bed, and we weren't holding each other after making love- this wasn't the night that I wanted to remember for our five year anniversary.

_"What's this," I asked Nick throwing a bag of white powder onto the chestnut dining room table, "drugs? Really?"_

_ Nick scoffed grabbing the baggie and putting it in his pocket, "that's none of your fucking business," he slurred taking a sip of his third beer that hour._

_ Looking at the clock, I sarcastically giggled, "it's eleven in the morning and you're already drunk?"_

_ "You talk too much," he whispered kissing me passionately. I pulled away lightly before pushing him away, "no, Nick, this isn't okay. Your attitude needs to change or we're done."_

_ After sobering up, he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom smiling and lightly scratching the back of his neck adorably, "Mi," he whispered kneeling next to the bed, "I'm sorry, baby, okay? I really am," he apologized, "please forgive me," he begged caressing my cheek lovingly, "I love you so much," he muttered putting his forehead onto mine and rubbing our noses together, "it won't ever happen again, I promise."_

I jolted up awake and out of my flashback dream of six months ago by hearing footsteps stumble up the stairs. I shook my head before shutting my baby blue eyes again replaying the words for the hundredth time, _"it won't ever happen again, I promise."_ But it did, it happened again, and again, and again, and again, but for some reason, I always took him back, but it was time for me to face the facts-I knew that. Nick wasn't the man I loved anymore. Hell, he was he even loveable anymore?

Hearing the door open, I let some of the tears that I had been holding back all night fall silently. He walked into the master bathroom getting into his pajamas and brushing his teeth before tripping on his own two feet and falling onto his side of the bed quietly laughing. Even though he had brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, I could smell it, the never-ending boos and drugs. It broke my heart, he broke my heart. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I felt him nuzzle his head into the back of my neck inhaling my vanilla scent that he loved so much. Sitting up, I pushed him off of me before turning on the lamp that was on my nightstand and crossing my arms across my clothed chest, looked at him disappointedly.

"Don't look at me like that," he pleaded drunkly, his brown eyes were blood shot and the bags under them made him look like he was forty, instead of twenty-one. I cringed, he wasn't even close to good looking, _my_ Nick was the sexiest man of the year, according to People magazine.

I shook my head knowing that if I didn't fall out now, I would just forgive him again. I deserved better that _him_, this scum of a person, this waste of space crack head, "It's three in the morning, Nicholas, so, I want you to know, I'm done," I whispered wiping a tear from my eyes with my soft hand, "I can't do this anymore," I sobbed.

The room went silent and Nick quickly sat up, I closed my eyes shaking my head before handing him his pillow, "you know where the couch is," I mumbled, "I'm leaving, Nick, you can have the house. I'll go to Demi's. You aren't the man I fell in love with. I know he's somewhere, but I can't wait for him anymore because I've waited and waited and I'm not getting any younger and he's not coming any sooner."

"Miles," he whispered, "I'm so-"

"Save it," I weeped, "I don't want to hear it and you're not getting my forgiveness, you really screwed things up this time. I hope you're happy." Rolling over, I shut the light off and shut my eyes. Feeling him get off the bed, I heard the bedroom door shut before I cried myself to sleep, yet again.

Packing the last of my things, I looked around the half-empty house before sighing. Nick was sitting on the white carpeted stairs. Watching me, with a beer in his hands, of course. Joe was standing in the door way with Demi, cardboard boxes in their hands. I wonder what would happen if I made him choose between me or drugs and boos. To be honest, I didn't want to know the answer. Holding a picture of Nick and I on the beach two years ago, I giggled. My arms were wrapped around his neck, we were in our swim suits, only our flawless faces and upper half was seen, it was a close up picture. I had on a blue and white striped bikini top and he was shirtless, and sexy. Almost everything was perfect back then. We were happy, the evidence was written in our faces, our smiles excessively large. Putting it on the dining room table, I put a sealed envelope next to it.

Walking over to Nick, I sighed before shaking my head and looking deep into his haggard eyes, "it didn't have to be this way," I say in a soft voice, "I'm sorry that it is. I'll miss you," I whisper. Leaning down, I close my eyes before softly placing my lips onto his forehead giving him a tender goodbye kiss. Letting them linger for a few more moments, I stand back up before straightening out my black t-shirt and grabbing the last box, "I'll always love you," I say before turning to leave.

"Wait," he calls out in a shaky voice before standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, "you don't have to go. You could stay. I could give up the crack and the boos, if you stayed."

"No," I shook my head letting a few tears escape my eyes, "no," I repeat quietly, "it's too late." Waving goodbye, I walked out of the mansion with my two best friends, Joe and Demi.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Nick's hands shook as he walked into his parents' house. His mom was on vacation with Miley, Demi, and Danielle, leaving Frankie, who was at school, and his father home alone. He wasn't nervous, he'd been there hundreds of times, hell, he used to live there. His hands were shaking because the twenty-one year old man was going through withdrawal.

"Dad," he called out.

"In the study," the fifty-six year old man replied.

Nick walked to the study before smiling lightly to Paul who walked up to his son and embracing him in a short hug, said, "hello, son, how are you?"

Nick shook his head, "I can't do it, dad," he groaned disappointed in himself, he felt like a failure with nothing good in his life, "it's so hard."

The older man gestured to the black leather chair on the other side of the large oak dress and Nick sat down, "how longs it been?"

"Two months," Nick muttered slumping in the chair depressed, "I realize that she wanted me to get clean, okay? Honestly, I do, but look," he sighed holding up his uncontrollable shaking hands, "I can't even pick up a guitar, hold a microphone, keep the beat on the drums, or play the piano. I'm screwed! What am I supposed to do?"

The older man shrugged, "Miley doesn't wnt a druggie boyfriend and she, and everyone else, knows that that's not you. Your choice is simple, if you want any chance of having her back, stay clean, stay strong, and stay clean, but if you don't, go party hard. I'm not telling you what to do, son. You're an adult. It's your life."

"Dad," Nick whispered tears in his chocolately brown eyes, "I miss her."

"Just give her some time," he advised.

**Two Years Later**

Nick sighed walking the large church, he fixed the black tie of his tux and smiled, he was the best man, well, one of them, at least. Joe and Demi were getting married. Supposedly, it was the wedding of the year and it was going to be celebrated with three-hundred of their closest friends and family. A-List celebrities from J Lo to Emily Trescott would be here. He knew who else would be here, he hadn't spoken to her since she left, but he'd seen her at award shows or red carpet appearances. Two years, Nick had been clean for two years. Walking into his brother's room, he was immediately smacked up-side the head.

"It's about time," Kevin said, "we're going on in ten minutes! Where were you?"

Nick chuckled, "sorry, overslept," he explained, "my alarm didn't go off. What's wrong with him," he questioned looking at his nervously pacing older brother.

"Pre-wedding jitters. He's been like this for the past hour and a half."

MILEY'S P.O.V

I wiped the tears from my blue orbs as I hugged my best friend, "you look so beautiful," I commented smiling, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank, Mi," the bride smiled, "I couldn't do this without you."

"Is everybody decent," Demi's step-father asked with his hand over his eyes.

"It's all good," Demi's mother laughed, "you can come in."

He gasped tears coming to his eyes, "oh, Demetria," he smiled, "you look beautiful. Joe is one lucky man."

"Thanks, daddy," she smiled hugging the big bulky man.

I looked in the mirror overlooking my maid of honor dress, it was light blue and hugged my hips perfectly. Saying that I was nervous was the understatement of the century, I was more than that, in less than fifteen minutes, I would be walking down the isle in between Dallas and Selena and Nick would be at the end of the isle. Today's date was June 12th. Yesterdays would be the nine year anniversary of the day that I fell head over heals for Mr. Nicholas Jerry Grey. Joe told me he'd gotten clean and I smiled, but that didn't erase any of the nights spent alone or the empty promises.

Going to my purse, I smiled pulling out one of many of the wedding presents that I had gotten Demi and Joe, but this was specifically for Demi. It was her something new.

"Demi," I smiled handing her a jewelry box, "I am so happy for you, I want you to spend an eternity of happiness with Joe and so, here is your "something new"."

"Miley," she laughed, "you already gave me so much, I can't accept this," she shook her head.

"I will walk out of here if you don't take my gift."

"On one condition," Demi smiled.

"I give you a present and then you have conditions," I ask rhetorically while laughing.

"You have to save Nick a dance," she explained.

"Oh, well, if that's all," I shrugged, "no!"

"Then, here," she said handing the box back.

"Fine," I groaned.

"Thank gosh because I really want to know what you got me," she squealed laughing before gasping while opening the blue jewelry box, it was a diamond bracelet with a hear locket in it and when Demi opened it, tears came to her eyes while seeing the picture of Demi, Miley, and Joe, "thank you, Miles," she laughed smiling, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"It's time," her step-dad said.

"Okay, you can do this, I'll be at your side the entire time," I smiled, "it'll be perfect."

"And Miles," she smiled, putting her tan arm around her best friend's neck, "you look beautiful too."

"Really," I gushed, "thanks."

"He's gonna love it," she winked.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "who," I questioned as if I didn't know.

"Sure," she smirked. We walked out of the room and down the dimly lit hallway getting to the doors of the congregation room, Dallas, Demi's sister and bride's maid went down holding her bouquet of flowers in one hand and her arm was linked to Zac, a groomsman, peeking through the white laced curtain, I gulped. There he was. The man I was still in love with looking as hot as ever, he had bulked up since we went out. Steroids probably. Taking a deep breath, I kissed Demi's cheek one last time before linking arms with Frankie, I giggled at how big he was getting and at how much he looked like Nick.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered into my ear, "oh, and look, my brother can't take his eyes off of you," the sixteen year old chuckled.

Looking up, my eyes connected with Nick and I smiled lightly. Blue on brown, it was intoxicating. I could feel him look down my body and I knew that by the end of the night, I was going to be needing his touch.

"Oh and I guess you can't take your eyes off of him," he chuckled, "we are in a church, could you two please stop fucking each other with your eyes?"

"Frankie," I scold giggling quietly and hitting his hand, "we're in church, no swearing."

As we arrived to the front of the church, he kissed my cheek, before going to stand next to Nick, Zac, and Kevin.

"She looks beautiful," I saw Nick mouth to Frankie. Nick's smile was huge and his teeth were showing. Realizing this, I got butterflies in my stomach because according to the fans, he only smiled because of me from this smile.

I smiled at Joe giving him a thumbs up, "no run away bride," I whispered to him.

He nodded chuckling lightly, "that's good."

"She looks beautiful."

The wedding began and my second-father, Paul Grey, preached. By the time I knew it, it was time for the vows. Slipping Demi the paper that we had spent hours writing, she smiled kissing my cheek, "say goodbye to Demi Torez and hello to Demi Grey," she winked.

"Demi, will you please read your vows," Paul smiled to his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

Demi took Joe's hand and smiled up into his eyes. I cringed, I wish I had that type of love, I was jealous, but I was also so happy that my best friends could be that for each other.

"Joe," she started tears already coming to her eyes, "we've had so many ups and downs, but regardless, we always seemed to put each other back together again. I've pictured my future so many times and every time, you were the one standing next to me on my wedding day, every time, you were the one I saw as my children's father, every time, you were the one who I grew old with-"

Feeling someone looking at me, I looked to the groomsmen and best men and saw Nick looking staright at me, I blushed biting my lip and smiled at him, staring back into his eyes.

"You are the light of my life. Gosh," she laughed whole heartedly while shaking her head, "I always thought that that was the cheesiest line ever, but now, I understand what it means. I'm so glad that I'm standing here with you today because I want to spend my life with you. And even though she's going to kill me for saying this," she smiled looking at me quickly, "I'm happy because I know that one day, I will be sister-in-law with my best friend."

My eyes popped out of my head as I heard the words come out of her mouth and I shook my head, my cheeks flushed as everyone laughed, "I'm going to kill you," I whispered to her.

"I know," she laughed, "Joe," she sighed, "you are goofy, funny, gorgeous, sensitive, serious, and loving. I love you so much and I cannot wait to start spending my forever with you."

"Joe," Paul said grinning ear to ear, "you may say your vows now."

"Demi, I look at you and I wonder how I ever got so damn lucky. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your smiled is ridiculous," he laughed along with everyone else, "you know how to make me happy when I'm sad, laugh when I'm mad, and happier when I'm happy. I can already hear our children laughing, I can hear our arguments that _will_ occur, but will end in kisses, and I can see my future with you, and only a future with you. I love you so much. You make me want to be a better man, no, you _make _me a better man. You are beautiful, too funny for a sane person, sensitive, and caring. We have been through so much together and I am so happy to know that we will continue to go through things together forever. I love you, Demetria Devonne Lovato."

"Do you have the rings," Papa Grey asked looking around.

Demi turned to me as Joe turned to Nick. I handed Demi the ring before hugging her and kissing her cheek, "goodbye, Ms. Lovato," I smiled tears falling from my eyes.

"Thank you for helping me get here, Miles," she turned around again before nodding to Joe.

"With this ring I, Joseph Adam Grey, do solemnly swear, to take Demetria Devonne Lovato, as my wife. To honor and to cherish her, all the days of my life," Joe slipped the large thirty-two karat diamond ring onto her left hand ring finger.

"With this ring, I, Demetria Devonne Lovato, do solemnly swear, to take Joseph Adam Grey, as my husband, to honor and to cherish him, all the days of my life," Demi cried putting the gold band with diamond stones onto Joe's finger that had the words _"Love That Lasts A Lifetime" _inscribed into the inside.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Joe swooped Demi down holding her and looking into her eyes, he smiled, "hello, Mrs. Grey," he smiled before he kissed her passionately as they laughed in pure happiness. Putting her back to standing position, he winked at me before they engulfed Nick and I into a hug and walked out of the church.

Later at the reception, Danielle tapped my shoulder as we sat at the wedding table, "Miles, it's time."

"Okay," I sighed nervously. I had performed hundreds of concerts, played many different roles on television and in the movies, and now, I was nervous. Slowly, I stood up and hit my wine glass to get everyone's attention making the glass break and the wine go everywhere.

Demi, Joe, Danielle, Kevin, and Nick burst out laughing, "Mi-Miles is something wrong with your wine glass?"

"It broke."

"It broke," Nick asked laughing, "or did you break it."

"Hey, so, I messed up. Shut up" I laughed in embarrassment and enjoyment. Taking Nick's wine glass she lightly tapped it gaining the oblivious guests' attention. "Okay, so, Demi asked me to make a toast, so, Dems, sweetie, you may regret this," the entire room shook with laughter but, I continued, "Anyways," I giggled, "I met Demi when I was 15. We hated each other, basically. She was friends with Selena and, well, I was definitely _not_ friends with Selena," again, everyone laughed, "But, after a while, she and Selena pulled away from each other and Demi and I became best friends. Either with each other or talking/texting on the phone 24/7. I met the Grey Brothers when I was fourteen and we instantly connected becoming best friends. You know, we've had our ups and downs, but we've overcome them making each other stronger people. These two are my best friends and we are frickin' inseparable. Seeing both sides of their relationship, the good and bad, I truly know that when they aren't with each other, their walking mummies. Putting on fake smiles, piling up the lies of 'we're over each other', but everyone could see through their acts. When they're together, they are the best, bubbly people, in the world. They show their love for each other in everything that they do. Joe, Demi, congratulations!" I smiled holding my wine glass up toasting them with everyone.

"Congratulations," everyone cheered before taking a sip of their drinks and putting them down.

Sitting back down, Demi and Joe clobbered me in a suffocating hug, "thanks, Mi," they smiled.

"No…problem," I replied trying to breath, "guys….need…air," I squirmed.

Joe chuckled pulling away from me with his newly-wedded wife, "sorry," he smiled before sitting back down.

Feeling someone hovering over me, I looked up and gulped, Nick was towering over me with a smirk on his face that made me do crazy things. He held out his hand, his smiled growing even bigger.

"Can I have this dance, Ms. Stewart," he questioned.

Biting my bottom lip, I tried to hide my smile, but failed miserably. Standing up, I nodded, "of course," I replied taking his hand and walking to the dance floor. "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perry started playing and so I wrapped my arms around Nick's neck as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Looking into his eyes, I giggled seeing his look of love and longing towards me making me shyly put my head down and blush.

Our bodies swayed in synch with each other, and I didn't know about him, but my heart was beating as fast as humming bird wings. He kissed my forehead and I shut my eyes relishing in the peaceful moment. Once the song ended, I pulled away awkwardly and he threw his arm around my waist casually.

"Do you want to get some air," he asked finding a way to get us out of there so that we could talk about everything, I'm sure.

"Sur-" I was interrupted when Papa Grey came over and grabbed my arm lightly pulling me away.

Nick groaned throwing his head back, "dad, I really need to talk to her."

"Nick, I have danced with Dani, I have danced with Demi, I want to dance with all of my daughters so please let me dance just one dance with Miles," the older man begged making me laugh.

I smiled at Papa, "one second," I said before going over to Nick, "just one song. How about I meet you in the hall," I inquired briefly. Nick nodded before sighing and going back to sit with his brothers at the table upon the slightly-raised stage. Walking to the dance floor with Papa, I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck, "so, we both lost," I mentioned referring to my bet with him a few years ago that Nick would get married before Joe.

"We did," he chuckled, "but I'm pretty sure Nick will be tying the knot soon," he smirked teasing me, "you know he really is sorry for everything, he went down the wrong trail. He knows that."

I nodded, "I know he does," I smiled lightly, "it's just that, he took us for granted, dad," I sighed shaking my head, "I mean, can you see where I'm coming from?"

He smiled looking at me seriously, "you know Miles, when I was your age and Denise and I had been dating for a while, I broke up with her so that I could see if there was someone else for me before I asked her to marry me," he started with his story, "but when I found out that there wasn't anyone, I went back to Denise and she refused to take me back. She said that if I truly loved her, I wouldn't have had any doubts that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." He chuckled. "I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but I think that what I'm trying to say is that if you know that you and Nick are supposed to be together, don't waste anymore time apart. Now, everyone knows that you two are supposed to be together so I think that when he apologizes, you should accept and go out with him again."

I smiled nodding, "I know," I laughed, "Nick is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. There's no doubt in my mind, but he needed to get clean before I would go out with him again and now that he is, I see no reason not to go out with him."

Joe smiled nudging Nick's arm, "look at them," he laughed nodding to his father and best friend, "she's already a part of the family, Nick."

The mop-topped man nodded, "I know, but it's time to make it official soon, don't you think? I mean, I thought I'd always marry before you, Mr. Player."

"I did too," the older of the two admitted, "but you didn't."

Nick sighed disappointed in himself, "nope, I got high instead."

"She knows that that's not you."

"I know she does."

When the song ended, Nick walked to the side of the dance floor and waited for me, the girl laughing hysterically as Papa Grey told joked around with me.

"You're crazy," I squealed to my favorite-father (seeing as the only thing my real one did was slam me to the press) as we walked off of the dance floor. Hugging him quickly, I smiled, "I had fun."

"Good," he smiled nodding, "me too. Nick, don't screw up," he teased hitting his son's shoulder playfully.

He nodded before grabbing my hand and walking out of the reception and into the large hall red carpeted, wooden walled hall, "Miles, I can't do this anymore," he muttered shaking his head and lightly pushing my back into the wall, "I can't wake up without you by my side again. I can't do it, Mi. I need you and I miss you, and I love you. I'm so sorry, Mi, I promise, I've been clean since you left me. I need you, okay? You don't understand. Please," he pleaded rapidly, every one of his quick words making my heart flutter, "please," he begged, "I-"

Knowing that he was freaking out, I grabbed his cheeks with my hands and looked into his brow eyes smiling, "could you shut up," I joked, "I forgive you," I laughed with tears falling from my light-blue orbs, "I love you," I exclaimed.

His tense body relaxed and his smile grew big as he ran his large muscular hands through my hair, "I love you too," he whimpered with tears threatening to fall.

"Kiss me," I whispered. He quickly connected our lips both of us whimpering in desperation and love. Neither of us having kissed someone like this in more than two years, I bit his lip begging for an entrance, which he seemed eager to give me. Jumping up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as our tongues fought for dominance. "Welcome back," I giggled pulling away when breathing became a problem, "the Nick I love is back."

The twenty-three year old man smirked gripping her waist, "and he's not leaving ever again," he replied pecking the tip of my nose.

"WHERE IS MILEY," I heard Demi say into a microphone from the reception room.

"Come on," I yelped grabbing his hand and pulling him as we ran down the hall and into the party.

All eyes landed on us two lovers who bit our lips giddy.

"Oh," Joe chuckled on the stage with Demi, microphones in both of their hands, "you were busy making out with your boyfriend."

I buried my head into Nick's chest embarrassed and he kissed the top of my head chuckling as everyone looked as us with smirks on their faces.

"So, I just wanted to thank you, Miles. For everything. Ever since we were fifteen or sixteen, you have been the one person that I could turn to and count on every second of everyday. When Joe asked me to marry him, you helped me organize this whole thing. You got the guest list together, helped me choose a dress, choose the bride's maids' dresses, helped me choose a venue, music, food, color cordinations, flower arrangements, you helped me write my vows-you were there for me every step of the way so thank you, she smiled and tears fell from my eyes while a large smile was plastered across my face.

"You're welcome, Dems," I laughed walking up and hugging her, "you're my best friend! Of course, I'd do all that stuff for you!"

"And Miles," Joe smiled putting his arm around my neck, "you are the best little sister I could ask for. I count on you for…"

"Everything," I laughed finishing his sentence and remembering all the times I got him out of trouble.

"Yeah," he nodded chuckling, "basically. I love you and you are my best friend," he finished by hugging me tightly before pointing to Nick and Kevin. "Nick, Kevin thank you for helping me pick out a tux, calming my nerves and planning on hell of a bachelor party."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head laughing. The tabloid headline that made the entire world's jaw drop: GREY BROTHERS GO TO CLUBBING WITH POSSE AND SPEND OVER FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS ON BOOS AND FOOD.

"Yeah," Nick and Kevin cheered clapping their hands.

Walking off the stage I walked over to Nick and hugged him tightly, "so, you weren't clean then," I commented.

"Actually, I was the designated driver," he said proudly, "I didn't drink at all, but at the end of the night, none of the guys were completely wasted."

Hearing squealing in the middle of the dance floor, I saw all the girls rush over.

"Miley," Demi laughed in front of all the girls, "come on!" Realizing that it was time for the bouquet catching time, I kissed Nick's cheek before laughing and running over. "Three…Two…One," she yelled throwing the bouquet over her head. Although I had never been into the whole bouquet catching thing, I raised my arms up and feeling something land in them, I gasped catching the flowers. The entire crowd went into an uproar of laughter and I just held the flowers up and smiled at Nick. Who just winked at me chuckling.

Apparently, I was the next one to get married.


End file.
